


they're gonna have to fight me

by mysweet_time (Otherworld)



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Angst, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, Insecurity, Not Canon Compliant, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherworld/pseuds/mysweet_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, Ryan never wanted the job, didn’t even ask for it, but he took it, he had to, for her. In the past two years he had known her, just about everything he had done had been for her. She changed his entire life, his world, flipped it off its axis, and he still didn’t think she truly understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're gonna have to fight me

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE FLETCH LIVES DAMNIT. I had to write this, because they were so stupid for each other, I mean, did y'all SEE the kisses they had in the first season? All slow, and sweet and warm, and then Mikita fans freaked out, and this beautiful relationship was thrown out the window aaaaaaargh. They did everything for each other, and it's still not fair to me that they never got a real chance, that anyone Nikita was with besides Michael didn't get a fair chance, to be honest, BUT WHATEVER SHOW IS OVER SO WHO CARES NOW. Written for the Porn Battle XV, unbetaed, all mistakes are mine, I hope there's at least a FEW Rykita fans out there who will enjoy this!

The thing was, Ryan never wanted the job, didn’t even ask for it, but he took it, he had to, for her. In the past two years he had known her, just about everything he had done had been for her. She changed his entire life, his world, flipped it off its axis, and he still didn’t think she truly understood. He was still organizing files, he didn’t mind keeping to paper, instead of switching everything over to computer, he was no Birkhoff, or even Sonya, computers were far too easy to screw with than paper files.

He sighed to himself, looked at his watch and grimaced at the time, it was almost two in the morning, and he was still sitting at the fucking desk instead of being in bed. But there was still _so_ much that needed to be done, and logically, he knew it’d take him far too many years to make anybody believe Division could be something better, but he wanted to try anyway. For her, so that she could see that some things were still worth it.

And then she appeared in the doorway, as if she had heard his thoughts, honestly, he wouldn’t put it past her. She was make-up free, her hair in a loose ponytail, and all she wore were a pair of sweats as she walked in barefoot. She stopped in front of the desk, crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “You’re still in here, why, exactly?” 

He ran through various scenarios in his head, how he could get out of her yelling at him, but he never could lie to her, even if he could, he knew it wouldn’t be worth it. “Working.” Was his simple reply.

She huffed out a sigh, and rolled her eyes, walking around the desk so that she was in front of him, and he couldn’t help but stare up at her. “And all of this is still going to be here in the morning, you should be in bed, with _me_.”

Her dark brown eyes glinted, and he barely suppressed a shiver. Nikita Mears was probably the most forceful, determined, strong-willed person he had ever met, and when she wanted something, she got it, one way or the other. “Nikita...come on, you know how important this is, we haven’t captured a single member of the Dirty Thirty alive, and-”

She cut him off by reaching out an arm and sweeping all his well organized files and papers off of the desk and onto the floor. Honestly, if anybody else had done that, they would be in a world of hurt, as it was, he just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as she hopped up onto the cleared off desk. “Yeah, I know all that already, but it’s late, you haven’t slept, you haven’t eaten since _breakfast_ , and on top of that, you’ve been trying to placate the President.”

She curled a hand into his shirt collar, and tugged him closer, his chair squeaking against the floor as she settled her feet on either side of his hips. “Fletch, you need a break.”

He reached up to place his hands on her thighs, relishing in the fact he could feel the heat of her skin even through the fabric. He needed her to understand, he wasn’t like her, Michael, Alex, or Owen, he couldn’t go out onto the field and do recon or place a bullet in someone’s head, he didn’t have the abilities of Birkhoff and Sonya, all he could do was analyze, like always. “Nikita, I’m not...this is all I can do.” He didn’t know why he whispered the words, almost like he was ashamed of saying them.

She groaned, and shook her head. “For someone so smart, you can be a real idiot sometimes, you know that? I wouldn’t even be here right now if it wasn’t for you.”

But how could she say that when she had saved his life more times than he cared to count? As if she could sense what he was about to say, she kept going. “And I don’t just mean physically saving my life. You make me feel like this isn’t all for nothing,” she reached down to take one of his hands, placing it on her chest, directly over her heart, “you make me feel like I’m not a monster.”

And he still couldn’t understand how she could ever think of herself as anything but beautiful, wonderful and worthy. For once, he couldn’t put it all into words, so he just murmured a soft, “C’mere,” instead, and was graced with her blinding smile before she leaned down to kiss him softly.

He kissed her slowly, but hungrily, a part of him still afraid that she would wake up one day and realize she could have someone better, someone stronger, equal to her. She could have anyone she wanted, but she chose him, and he didn’t understand why, and he wasn’t about to ask. She tugged at the buttons of his shirt, nimbly undoing them before shoving the fabric down his shoulders and trailing her fingers over his chest, causing him to shiver.

He knew what she wanted, and some voice in the back of his head told him that anybody could walk by and see them, and he somehow managed to pull away from her long enough to voice those concerns. She just smirked, and pulled her top over her head, revealing her bare breasts to him. “Who cares? We’re partners, we run this place, it’s about time we get to make our own rules for once.”

And as much as he wanted to argue that, when she looked at him with those eyes, and touched him like she loved him as much he loved her, he was helpless. “If anybody sees this, I’m blaming it on you.” He joked, giving her a soft smile.

“Oh, by all means, I’ll gladly take the blame.” And before he knew it, she had hauled him up and out of his chair, as she slid off of the desk and sat him down on it.

His eyes fell shut when she ran her hands up his thighs, pressing her palm against the bulge in his pants, and he couldn’t stop himself from hissing out her name. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know she had a pleased, smug smile on her face, it didn’t take her long to get rid of his pants and boxers, it took her even less time to get him fully hard. His hands curved around her abdomen, his fingers splayed against her ribs as she kicked off her sweatpants and panties, standing gloriously nude before him. It didn’t matter how many times he saw her naked, he always felt his mouth water, and he pressed his lips against all the skin she presented to him, leaving her gasping. 

When she was hovering over him, balanced on her knees, he blinked out of his lust induced haze long enough to realize something. “Nikita...condom.” 

She just laughed, lacing her fingers together at the nape of his neck. “My hero, I’m on the pill.”

He wanted to tell her that wasn’t good enough, there was always a chance, but then she sank down onto him, taking him in slowly, and he couldn’t think at all. She was warm, and slick, and so fucking perfect, he couldn’t breathe from it all, the way she rode him slowly, like they had all the time in the world, how she kept her gaze locked with his, he loved her, fully and completely. He curled a hand into her thick, dark hair and pulled her into a kiss that left her whimpering, and there was something gratifying about being the only one who could reduce her to such a state. He pulled back enough to whisper into her ear. “You know I’d do anything for you, Nikita.”

“Ryan...”

And just to prove his point, he changed the tempo, speeding up his thrusts as she clung to him, her knees sliding against the desk, and he knew the one sure fire thing to get her off wasn’t physical, but a simple whisper of, “I love you.” 

And those words made her gasp and clench around him, leaning down to dig her teeth into his shoulder, and he closed his eyes as he groaned, spilling into her. A few minutes later, and they were sprawled over the desk, sweaty and sated, and she gave him a mischievous smile. “Don’t worry about the cameras, by the way, I’ll just threaten Nerd to wipe them.” 

He sighed out her name, he had completely forgotten every single room in Division had at least two cameras hidden somewhere. What kind of family had he found himself with? “And for the record, I love you too.” She murmured, giving him a soft, chaste kiss that made his heart soar. 

He knew the truth, thanks to her, he had gotten the best family he could possibly ask for.


End file.
